No se por que sigo dejándote estar a mi lado
by GabiiGarcia
Summary: Bueno aquí os dejo una historia 100% Caskett.¡Espero que os guste!


**CAPÍTULO 1**

-¡Kate! ¡Kate por favor! ¡Por favor PARA!- Castle corría detrás de Kate, mientras ella seguía caminando por el pasillo furiosa.

-¿Qué quieres Castle?- Kate no paró, siguió andando lo más rápido que podía sin que pareciese que NECESITABA huír de ahí.

-¿Podemos hablar?.- Castle ya la había alcanzado, pero ella no se detenía y apuraba el paso para poder mantener su ritmo.

-No hay nada de que hablar, puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres libre.

Castle se disponía a hablar cuando...

-¡MIERDA! ¡Oh, Dios, cómo duele!

Estaba tan concentrado en intentar que Beckett le escuchase que no se dió cuenta de que Beckett ya había salido por la puerta giratoria de la galería de arte, y sí, la puerta le dió toda la cara, dejando como la parte peor parada a su perfecta nariz. Cuando consiguío salir del edificio Beckett ya había arrancado el coche.

-¡ESPERA!.- Castle corrió hacia el coche, pero Beckett aceleró antes de que a este le diera tiempo a llegar.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Soy un inútil.- Castle se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se revolvía el pelo nervioso.- ¿cómo vuelvo ahora?

-¿Qué le pasa a la inspectora Beckett?

-Nada.-Contestó un seco Espósito.

-Es solo qué, nada. Usted no se preocupe.-Dijo un Rayan desorientado que acababa de llegar, para intentar calamar el ambiente.

-Está bien...-" La pelandrusca Rubia de Seguros" como Beckett la llamaba, no sonaba muy convencida.- Me voy a revisar el seguro de la galería.

-Sí, será mejor.- Volvió a responder Espósito

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, mi compañero solo le decía que pasase un buen día...

" La pelandrusca Rubia de Seguros" asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?

-¿Tú has visto lo que ha hecho?

-No tio, pero no seguro que no es para tratarla con ese desprecio...

-Se estaba besando con Castle,-Le cortó Espósito.- y Beckett los pilló en plena "acción".- continuó mientras remarcaba las palabras acción con unas comillas de sus dedos.

-¿Quééé? ¡Será p...!

-¡Rayan!-Le cortó Espósito

-Perdón... ¿Y Castle que dijo?

-Salió corriendo detrás de Beckett...

-¿No le dijiste nada?

-No me dió tiempo a pillarlo, preferí que se fuera detrás de Beckett...

-Se lo haremos pagar.

-¡Exacto colega!

Sellaron el trato con su habitual toque de dedos.

A unas cuantas manzanas de la galería, Kate se encontraba en su loft, necesitaba relajarse, y no sabía como hacerlo, puso la música de Michael Jackson lo más alto que pudo, no le importaba si alguien se quejaba, si alguien pretendía llamar a la policía tenía una buena contestación y se puso a hacer yoga. Mientras reflexionaba.

_"Kate, a veces no te entiendo, ¿cómo pudíste confiar en él después de todas las que te hizo?_

_Sí, sí, tienes razón, también ha estado ahí en todo momento, pero eso no quita que te lo ha hecho pasar muy mal. Prepárate para la media luna, estírate. Eso es. Ahora bien, ¿por qué te importa tanto? Si según tú Castle es solo "un buen amigo" debería darte igual. Por cierto ahora que nos estamos espezando a sincerar... ¡Qué Castle sea solo UN BUEN AMIGO no te lo cres ni tu, darling! y otra cosa más ¿Qué fue ese discurso que le soltaste en el parque sobre tu muro interior? Chica, después de hacer eso, no puedes seguir auntonvenciéndote de que Castle es "sólo" un amigo..."_

Kate estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y con la música tan alta que no escuchó en móvil. Castle.

La había llamado 7 veces y dejado 5 mensajes, estaba muy triste y nervioso por la reacción de Kate. Estaba andando, de camino al loft de Kate, tardaría bastante en llegar, ya que no había conseguido taxi y la galería quedaba bastante lejos del apartamento de Beckett, asi que como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, ya que no le cogía el teléfono, se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, tanto en el día anterior como en los meses que pasó sin ella y su reincorporación al NYPD. A ver si así de paso dejaba de dolerle la nariz.

_"Rick, Rick, Rick... ¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan estúpido? Ves un par de buenas... y ya... ya... ¡Tio, espabila! Hacía tiempo que no ibas detrás de una falda, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Sí, ya sé que no te cres que Beckett no recuerde nada del tiroteo, ¿pero de verdad esa era la única manera de hacer las cosas, tirarte a otra? Exacto, no. Sabes cómo es Beckett y que ahora estará hecha una furia. Pero si no le importo, ¿por qué se pone así?. ¿Qué no le importas? JÁ. Cuidado con el perro. ¡Eso no te lo cres ni tu chaval! En el fondo sabes que Kate siente algo por ti, lo que no sabes muy bien es QUÉ ES, y ahora gracias a esta, como llamarlo CAGADA, te va a costar el doble que te diga lo que siente. Ya hemos llegado. ¿Qué hago ahora?¿Qué le digo?. Tranquilízate, colega, respira. Eso es. Ahora bien, entra ahí y dile lo que piensas y lo que sientes sin pensártelo dos veces. Está bien. ¡Espera! eso sí, no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez."_

Kate había terminado de hacer yoga, estaba agotada, así que llenó la bañera hasta el tope, cambió el tipo de música, a una tranquila y relajante. Se metió dentro se relajo y volvió a sus pensamientos.

_"Kate, deberías dejarle que se explique, igual sólo le estaba haciendo en boca a boca, por que se ahogaba. No seas estúpida, sabes que no es así. Está bien, pero deberías dejar que se explique. Mucho no le debe importar cuando no ha ni llamado. Por cierto ¿dónde he dejado el móvil?. ¡Ah, aquí está!. ¿Decías algo?. Bueno, vale ha llamado. Y no solo una vez... . Vale ha llamado varias veces y a dejado 5 mensajes, ¿contenta?. Sí, lo estoy, y si yo lo estoy por consiguiente tú también tienes que estarlo, somos la misma persona. Está bien, reconozco que me ha hecho ilusión que haya llamado. Pero aún así no hemos aclarado nada..."_

Kate seguía en su mundo, peleándose consigo misma, sin darse cuenta de que a la puerta de su apartamento había un hombre petando descontroladamente.

-¡Kate, por favor abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme, te lo suplico!

Viendo que Kate no daba señales de vida decidió arriesgarse y entrar igualmente...

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Kate estaba relajada, cantando una canción de Adele, cuando de repente alguien abrió la puertadel baño.

-¿¡CASTLE!

-¿Kate? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué qué hago? Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti... ¡Qué me estoy bañando, fuera!.- Estaba roja como nunca antes lo había estado, es la situación más embarazosa que Castle le había hecho vivir hasta ahora, esta, sin lugar a dudas, ocupaba el puesto número uno en "El Top Ten de los momentos más vergonzosos pasados por culpa de Castle"

-¡Vale, vale, ya salgo!.- Castle cerró la puerta tras de si, en el fondo estaba contento, por poco miraba a la inspectora Beckett desnuda... Se aclaró los pensamientos y dijo.- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Pues yo no tengo ganas! Así que...¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

-¡No me iré hasta que no hables conmigo!

-¡Esto es delito! ¿lo sabes no?

-¡Denúnciame por allanamiento, no me importa!

-¡CASTLE, FU-E-RA!

-¡NO. ME. PIEN-SO I-IR!

-¿Estás seguro?

-Segurísimo

-Pues prepárate para esperar sentado, que de pie igual te cansas de esperar...

-Sabes perfectamente que no me cansaré de esperar...

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Estubieron diez minutos en silencio, Castle estaba cansado por la caminata hasta la casa de Kate, así que apoyó la espalda de golpe en la puerta del baño y se dejó caer.

-¿Qué pasa Castle? ¿Ya te aburriste?

-Eso nunca, ya sabes que yo me entretengo con cualquier cosa.

-Sí, por desgracia lo sé.

Otros cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que el agua de la bañera lo rompe.

-¿Qué pasa detective, ya tienes ganitas de verme?

-No sueñes. Tengo frío y me estoy empezando a poner como una pasa...

-Excusas...

-Tranquilo, que aunque salga de la bañera no significa que vaya a salir del baño.

-Touché.

Estubieron con ese tira y afloja cerca de una hora, hasta que...

-¡Beckett por favor, que tengo que ir al baño!.- Le decía Castle mientras cruzaba las piernas para aguantarse.

-¡Pues corre, busca un baño!  
>-Tengo uno justo aquí, ¡pero está cerrado y ocupado!<p>

-Vete a tu casa.

-¡Me meo por el camino!.- Decía Castle mientras pegaba saltitos y golpeaba la puerta.

-Pues mea en una farola, como los perros.

-JÁ, JÁ, que graciosa, eres mu... ¡Kateeeee, por favoor, que me está saliendo!

-¡Pues te jo...!

-¡Ya está en la puntaaaaaa!.- gritaba Castle.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Pero no me veas, que estoy desnuda!

-¿¡QUÉ!

-¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Nunca has visto una chica desnuda?

-Claro que...¡lo siento pero tengo que entrar!

-¡No, espera!

Castle abrió la puerta y Kate puso el pié para impedírselo, y la puerta rebotó dándole a Castle en la cara...

-¡Mierda!

-¡Te he dicho que no abrieses! Ahora...

-¡Me has roto la nariz!.- Decía Castle mientras pasaba al baño.- ¡No mires!

-Tranquilo, no tenía pensado...- Le contestó Kate mientras se giraba para darle la espalda al ocupado de Castle.- Y seguro que el golpe no ha sido para tanto...

-Claro...- Decía Castle mientras se dirijía al lavabo para lavarse las manos y...- Puedes verlo tú misma...

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Perdón Castle!.- Kate se sentía fatal, la nariz de Castle estaba sangrando y estaba toda roja del golpe.- Déjame que... no parece que esté rota...

-Bueno, eso es una buena noticia, no tendré que ir por ahí con la nariz escayolada...

-Sí, no vaya a ser que tu amiga te vea así...

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Nadie..."la pelandrusca Rubia de Seguros".- Esto último fue en un susurro casi inentingible.

-Kate...

-Ven bajemos al salón, te haré las curas allí, que tengo abajo el botiquín...

-No hace falta que...

-No. Es lo menos que puedo hacer...

-Está bien, pero enserio, no hace falta que...

-¡Calla!

-¡Vale, vale!.- Decía un divertido Castle con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja. Kate mientras tanto volvía de coger el botiquín.- Sé que te preocupas por mi, es lógico, no puedes evitarlo...

- Castle, tengo que hablar contigo , no puedo ocultarlo más...- Le contestó Kate mientras se dirijía al sofá y se sentaba a su lado...

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¿Qué has dicho?.- La cara de Castle era un poema

-Que no puedo ocultar más lo mucho...- Kate se acercaba poco a poco a Castle.- ...que.- Ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro en su cara.

Castle estaba embobado ante la cercanía de la inspectora Beckett e imnotizado ante esos preciosos ojos verdes, y lo único que alcanzó a decir fue:

-¿Qué no puedes dejar de mirar? Digoo...¿De ocultar?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?.- Kate se mordía el labio inferior picaronamente.- Lo que no puedo ocultar más es...

-¿Si?.- Decia un atontado Castle.

-¡QUÉ NO SOPORTO QUE ENTRES EN MI CASA SIN PERMISO Y QUE NO ME DEJES NI UN MOMENTO TRANQUILA!.- Decía la inspectora mientras se separaba de golpe del rostro de Castle.

-¿¡Qué! Yo pensaba qué...

-¿Qué pensabas, gatito?

-Que yo... bueno, que tu y yo...

-¡JÁ! Nunca habrá un TU Y YO Castle...

Kate se había alejado de Castle lo máximo posible, hasta quedarse apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, al ver que Castle no contestaba, decidió preparar las cosas para curarle la nariz.

Cogió varias gasas y vetadine para limpiarle la nariz, cuando ya estubo lista, se acercó al congelador y cogió una bolsa de guisantes, la envolvió en un paño y se la colocó en la nariz a Castle, el cual seguía sin hablar. Kate ,que siempre había pensado que si Castle estubiera callado todo sería más fácil, empezaba a sentirse incómoda en aquel silencio.

-Venga, apoya la cabeza y échala para atrás.- Decía mientras con una mano le levanta el mentón y con otra aguantaba la bolsa de guisantes.- ¿te duele?

-...

-Castle, por favor...

-...

-Rick...

-¿Por qué no Kate?

-¿Por qué no qué, Castle?

-¿Por qué nunca podrá haber un TÚ Y YO? ¿Por qué no va a poder haber un NOSOTROS?

-¿Por eso has estado tan callado?.- A Beckett le había cogido desprevenida esa reacción. Esa pregunta...

Esa pregunta que se había planteado tantas veces. Esa pregunta a la que no lograba encontrar una respuesta coherente. Esa pregunta que tantas comeduras de cabeza le había causado. Esa pregunta a la que le daba tanto miedo enfrentarse...

-Respóndeme, Kate.- Castle le miraba directamente a los ojos, a modo de súplica.- ¿Qué lo hace tan impensable?

-Castle, por favor no quiero hablar de esto...

-Kate...

-Rick, por favor no...

-Está bien, no sé que he hecho que haya sido tan malo para que un futuro juntos sea tan improbable. No sé que he hecho para que me apartes de ti de esta manera. Pero si sé lo que no he hecho. NUNCA te he mentido y SIEMPRE he estado ahí por ti y para ti.

La conversación había dado un cambio radical en apenas unos segundos. Es Castle pasivo que hacía unos instantes se encontraba pensativo en el sofá, estaba delante de la que, momentos antes, estaba llena de buenas contestaciones. Y ahora, la perspicaz inspectora de homicidios del NYPD no sabía que decir.

-Castle, yo no te aparto, por favor, no digas eso.

-¿Entonces qué, Kate? ¿Qué quieres que piense con lo que me has dicho antes?

-Es solo que no quiero que me hagan daño otra vez...

-¿Y cres que yo te haría daño?

-Ya me lo has hecho...

-¿Cuándo Kate? ¡Por favor dime cuándo, por que no me acuerdo!

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Rick?.- Kate le miraba directamente a los ojos.- ¿Para qué servirán ahora los reproches, eh? ¿Cambiarán algo?

-Claro que quiero saberlo Kate.- Castle se había dado cuenta de que ella le había llamado por su nombre de pila, y eso le indicaba que la conversación que acababa de empezar era, también, importante para ella.- No, los reproches no cambiarán nada.- Kate bajó la mirada.- Pero pueden que me ayuden a mejorar en un futuro.

-No sé que nos deparará el futuro.- A Castle se iluminaron los ojos por un instante, había dicho nos.- No sé que me deparará a mi, no sé que te deparará a ti.- Castle bajó la mirada inmediatamente después de esas últimas palabras, y Kate lo percibió.- no sé que le deparará el futuro a Lanie, ni a Espósito...Lo único que sé es que pienso que ya he sufrido bastante los últimos diez años de mi vida. Lo único que sé es que ya ha sido suficiente y no quiero sufrir más.

-Kate, yo nunca te haría sufrir.

-¿No? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Totamente.

La seguridad de las palabras de Castle hizo que ella estallara en lágrimas.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta integridad cuando ya has faltado a tu palabra?.- Castle hiba a protestar cuando Kate le cortó.- ¡No se te ocurra interrumpirme! No sabes la cantidad de veces que me has hecho sufrir, pero las dos peores sin lugar a dudas fueron el verano pasado y hoy.

-¿El verano pasado?  
>-¿De verdad no te acuerdas?<p>

-No, solo sé que me fui a los Hamtomps a escribir.

-¿Y cón quién fuiste Castle?

-Con... Gina.

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Te lo propuse antes que a ella unas cuantas veces, ¡y siempre rechazaste la oferta! Tanto no te debía de apetecer... aparte, ¿no tenías otros planes con ese policía de robos, como era... Demming?.- Dijo Castle con un tono irónico.

-¡Lo dejé con Demming para ir a los Hamtomps! ¡Me moría de ganas de ir contigo, estúpido!

La cara de Castle empalideció de repente

-¿Dejaste a Demming por venir conmigo?

-Eso no viene al caso ahora. Lo que de verdad importa es que no tardaste en encontrar substituta, justo cuando te iba a decir que...- Kate se escondió las manos en las mangas,en señal de nerviosismo...

-¿Justo cuándo me ibas a decir qué, Kate?

-..que...- Kate no sabía si decirle la verdad era apropiado en ese momento. No. Esperaría. No se merecía que le abriese su corazón. No después de la puñalada de hoy.- que quería acompañarte a los Hamtomps.- Kate se levantó del sofá, y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría. Se la bebió de un trago.- Pero eso ya no importa, es pasado, y ya lo he superado.-Dicho esto se apolló en la encimera de la cocina, cruzada de brazos.

-Pues no lo parece.- Castle se acercaba hacia Kate poco a poco.- No lo habías superado hasta ahora. Ahora que lo has soltado y me lo has dicho.- Castle se paró a una distancia prudente de ella, no quería invadir su espacio personal, y también quería tener un poco de seguridad hacia su persona.- Kate, quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención herirte. Nunca fue mi intención irme con Gina a los Hamtomps. Con la única persona que de verdad quería pasar uno de los mejores meses del año era con tigo, Kate.- Se miraron a los ojos, Kate los tenía vidriosos y él parapadeaba sin cesar para contener sus lágrimas.- Pero verte con Demming día sí y día también, ver como él podía tocarte, abrazarte, besarte... Ver como él podía tenerte. Ver como teníais un _vosotros_, se me hacía insoportable. Se me presentó la oportunidad de pasar el verano acompañado y acepté la oferta sin dudarlo. Odio la soledad. Y tu lo sabes...

-Pero eso no explica que volvieras con ella...

-Tienes razón. Aún ahora no tengo muy claro por qué volví con ella. Quizás inconscientemente quería sentirme querido otra vez. Quizás intentaba olvidarme de lo que siento por ti.- Kate bajo la cabeza.- Kate, sin lugar a dudas, creo que sabes de sobra lo que significas para mi...-Castle se acercó un poco más a Kate, pero ella no levantó la cabeza.- El día del entierro de Montgomery, el día que te dispararon...-A Castle le empezaban a brotar las lágimas de sus profundos ojos azules.- Pensaba que me moría...

-Castle por favor, no sigas, no hace falta que...-Kate levantó la mirada poco a poco, hasta que se topó con sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Oh, Rick!.- Kate empezaba a dejar salir las lágrimas de susu ojos. Dando lugar a una escena muy triste, pero a la vez de una gran ternura.- ¡No llores, por favor!.- Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, y no lo soportaba.- Eso ya forma parte del pasado, no tienes por qué preocuparte...

-Para mi no forma parte del pasado, para mi es un hecho reciente...-Castle cogió aire e inspiró profundamente.- el hecho de decirte que te quiero en el momento en el que pensaba que no te vería más. No podía perderte sin haberlo intentado...-Castle se había acercado a Kate y se colocó en frente de ella. La miró a los ojos de una forma nueva. Una forma que Kate nunca había visto antes. De una manera que las dudas de ella se disiparon al momento. La amaba. Castle siguió hablando.- Sé que dices que no te acuerdas de nada, pero creéme que intenté salvarte. Te dije que te amaba mientras te sujetaba entre mis brazos. Mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos y pensaba que había perdido la oportunidad. La oportunidad de decirte lo que sentía y tener algo _nuestro_.- Se seguían mirando a los ojos, estaba llorando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Se sentía mal por Castle. Él había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo por no poder decirle que la quería. Pero Kate lo sabía todo. Lo recordaba todo.- Kate...

-Te creo Castle, sé que lo de Gina fue un error. Y siento mucho que hayas sufrido tanto, tengo que decirte una cosa pero me da miedo que...- Kate no sabía como empezar, Castle se había sincerado con ella. Le había dicho todo, y ella le ocultaba que lo había escuchado. Que había escuchado ese te quiero con el que tantas veces había soñado.

-¿Qué es Kate?

-Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención hacerlo. Lo que pasa es que tenía miedo de que...

-Kate, suéltalo...- Castle no podía más, necesitaba saber que quería decir.

-Lo recuerdo todo Rick...- En ese momento ambos bajaron las miradas al suelo, Kate lloraba de culpa, sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes y resbalaban por sus mejillas, hasta que se desprendían de su cara y acababan en el suelo. Rick lloraba de dolor, sus lágrimas caían siguiendo las de ella. Dando lugar a una melodía casi imperceptible. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick...

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-Dime que no es cierto, dímelo Kate...- Castle no podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro.

-¡Lo siento, Rick! ¡Tenía miedo de que fuese una imaginación mia! O quizás solo lo habías dicho por la presión del momento...-Kate agachó la cabeza, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. No era capaz de contemplar el dolor que había causado.

-¿La presión del momento?¿Tu te estás oyendo? ¿De verdad crees que te diría TE QUIERO por "la presión del momento"?- Le dijo castle mientras entrecomillaba con los dedos es última frase...

-No...- Kate seguía sin poder mirarle a la cara.

-¿Entonces por qué, Kate? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-No lo sé Castle...

-No lo sabes...- Castle suspiró.- Lo siento Kate, pero esto ha sido demasiado...

Castle se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por curarme la herida...

-Castle... Por favor...- Castle no se paraba, las súpicas de Kate no eran suficientes.- Rick...

-No, Kate.- Rick se había girado hacia Beckett, y esta levantó la cabeza- Esta vez no puedo perdonarte. Esta vez soy yo el que te pide tiempo. Y yo si te digo que no sé cuanto tiempo necesitaré. Adiós inspectora.

Castle salió por la puerta del apartamento, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Bajó por las escaleras, no le apetecía coger el ascensor, lo último que necesitaba era estar quieto. Salió por la puerta de edificio y se paró en seco. Necesitaba pensar. No quiería ir a casa. Sin lugar a dudas un paseo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Estaba realmente dolido por lo que Kate le había hecho. Podría perdonarle que le ocultara información. Que no le contara lo que pensaba. Que no le hubiera llamado en aquellos 3 meses. Pero no podía perdonarle que hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos de aquella manera, le había dicho que la quería, la había visto caminar entre la estrecha linea que existe entre la vida y la muerte, y ella, simplemente, lo había pasado por alto. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Castle siguió caminando por las calles neoyorquinas, sin saber a dónde ir. Sin rumbo fijo.

Kate seguía igual desde que Castle se había ido. Sentada en el sofá, abrazandose las rodillas y resguardando su cara entre ellas. Sin dejar de llorar.

No sabía que hacer. No sabía que pensar. No sabía que sentir... Lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era la conversación entre Castle y ella y sobre todo, una pregunta ¿Por qué?.

Había tenido años para poder responderla. Y nunca lo había hecho, bien por que no sabía o quizás, simplemente, no podía. Lo que más ansiaba en este mundo es saber responder a esa pregunta que tantas veces se había planteado. Pero el hecho de escucharla de su boca. El que Castle emitiera esa pregunta. Le hizo ser capaz de responderla, por que te quiero. Le quería y no aceptaría ,el hecho de que, si algo saliese mal , que si la relación no funcionaba, perderlo. No volver a verlo. No tenerlo a su lado.

Llamó a Lanie, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Desahogarse.

La conversación duró horas y horas, Lanie tampoco entendía que su amiga le hubiese ocultado algo así, tanto a Castle como a ella. No estaba enfadada, pero comprendía como se encontraba Castle, y lo único que le dijo fue: "Dále tiempo".

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la disputa entre la inspectora y el escritor. Y nada volvió a ser como antes. Kate estaba ausente, distraída. En los interrogatorios se quedaba callada, sin decir nada pensando, pensando simplemente en una persona. Castle.

Espósito y Ryan, no sabían que había pasado entre Papá y Mamá. No sa habían enterado y tampoco querían. Fuese lo que fuese lo que hubiera pasado, ellos no debían ni querían entrometerse. Estaban seguro de que tarde o temprano lo arreglarían. Aun que ellos preferírian poder ayudar. Ya que la ausencia de Castle se notaba demasiado y, aunque se metieran con ellos si lo reconocían, lo echaban de menos, más de lo que jamás hubieran pensado.

-Tio... ¿Sabes si Castle volverá pronto?- Preguntó Rayan, mientras se preparaba unos cafés en la sala de descanso.

-No sé bro... espero que sí. Aunque me cueste admitirlo...-Espósito se sentaba en el sofá.

-Lo echas de menos.- Le cortó Ryan.- Ya... yo también.

Ryan se sentó al lado de Espósito y le entregó uno de los cafés y siguieron hablando del tema. Lo que no sabían es que Beckett estaba tras la puerta, no era su intención escuchar la conversación, pero le habían entrado una grandes ganas de café, desde que Castle no estaba, recurría más veces de lo normal a su máquina de capucchinos, ya que el café que solía esperarle por la mañana había desaparecido, y cuando vió que Espósito y Ryan estaban hablando prefirió no interrumpirles, se disponía a volver a su mesa cuando un nombre le hizo cabiar de opinión. Castle.

Ellos notaban su ausencia y la vivían al igual que ella, no de la misma manera, pero Kate no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Ellos no tenían que pagar por ella que Castle no les hiciera los días más fáciles y amenos. No tenían la culpa.

-Tranquilos chicos, haré que vuelva, os lo prometo

Kate se dirigió con paso firme al ascensor de la 12th, con intención de abandonar el edificio. No había terminado su turno, pero contaba que, al Ryan y Espósito notar su ausencia, la cubrirían ante Gates.

Kate cogió el teléfono y llamó a Castle, una vez... dos... tres... No contestaba.

Kate estaba decidida a hablar con él e intentar arreglar las cosas... si él no quería por las buenas, sería por las malas.

Richard Castle se encontraba tirado en el sofá de su loft, con el pijama puesto y una copa de buen wisky en la mano derecha.

Llevaba con esa desastrosa imagen desde la pelea con la inspectora Beckett. Martha y Alexis ya no sabían que hacer, habían intentado todo para conseguir animarlo un poco pero nada le hacía gracia, decía que estaba bien, que pronto se le pasaría, pero ellas no eran tontas. Sabían que solamente volvería a ser el Richard Castle de siempre si todo volvía a la normalidad con Beckett. Solo pedian eso, volver a la normalidad.

-Papá... ¿estás bien?- Alexis se sentó al lado de su padre y se acurrucó cerca de el.

-Sí cariño...- Castle estaba ausente.

-¡Papá, levanta!

-¿Qué?

-Nos vamos de aquí, nos tomaremos unos días de descanso.

-No puedo cariño, yo... tengo que trabajar.

-JÁ. Eso lo podías haber hecho en estas dos semanas. No me valen escusas. Nos vamos a los Hamtomps. Así podré observar a los surfistas mojados y en bañador...

-¡Alexis!

Alexis esbozó una perfecta sonrrisa, por un momento, volvió a ser el padre de siempre.

Kate había pensado demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, contaba con el apoyo de las personas que le importaban y con la atuda de una persona muy importante. Tenía todo en orden. Estaba preparada.

Kate estaba sentada en su mesa de trabajo cuando Gates la llamó a su despacho.

-Señor...- Kate entraba por la puerta, y una vez dentro la cerró tras de sí.

-He recibido una llamada de su psicólogo, y dice que en estos momentos está usted muy cansada y que necesita por lo menos, una semana de descanso para estar al cien por cien.

-Capitán eso no es necesario, yo...

-Cállese. Ha terminado su turno. A partir de hoy tiene una semana de vacaciones. Relájese y disfrute.

-Está bien, gracias Señor.

-Puede retirarse.

Kate salió sin perder un minuto de la 12th.

Alexis y Castle habían llegado a los Hamtomps. Castle no estaba por la labor, pero estando como estaba, seguía pensando siempre en su niña.

-Es una pena que la abuela no haya podido venir...

-Cariño, no seas inocente... no es que no haya querido venir, lo que pasa es que prefiere dar una de sus fiestas que pasar más días con nosotros.

-Entendido.

Castle aparcó el coche delante de su mansión. Cogieron las maletas y entraron dentro. La mansión estaba tal cual la habían dejado la última vez. Excepto una cosa, la puerta que daba a la piscina de la parte trasera estaba abierta.

-¡Cariño! ¿Has abierto tú la puerta de la parte trasera?

-¿Yo? ¡No! ¿por qué?

-¡Está abierta!

-Vete a mirar que ha pasado, mientras tanto yo voy a coger las maletas que quedan...- Alexis desapareció de la mansión.

Castle fue a la parte trasera, cuando se encontró con una toalla encima de las tumbonas que se encontraban a la salida de la mansión.

-¿Hay alguien?

Nadie contestó, en lugar de eso escuchó un chapuzón y se dirigió rápidamente a la piscina.

-¿Sophie, eres tú?

Sin respuesta.

Castle había llegado a la piscina, y se quedó sorprendido. Se estaban bañando en su piscina infínity...

Castle se metió dentro de casa. No sabía que hacer, ¿llamar a la policía? No, no era para tanto. ¿Salir huyendo? Tampoco, tenía que proteger a Alexis. ¡Ajá! Castle fue corriendo a la cocina y cogió una sartén y, empuñándola, se dirigió a la piscina.

-¡Alto,quién quiera que seas! ¡Fuera de mi piscina!

La persona, que se encontraba al final de la piscina hizo caso omiso a sus advertencias y siguió nadando. Y Castle se acercó más a la piscina, para lograr distinguir quién era. ¿Sería hobre o mujer? ¿Moreno o rubio? No distinguía nada, quizás por que estaba lejos, o a lo mejor simplemente necesitaba gafas...

-¿No me has oído? ¡Soy medio policía, así que será mejor que me hagas caso!

La persona de la piscina se paró, al final le había escuchado, y se fue acercando poco a poco.

Al parecer era una persona morena y alta. No le dió tiempo a observarla más, pues Castle escuchó la puerta de la entrada. Se giró para comprobar quien era.

-¿Calabaza, eres tú?

No escuchó la respuesta, ya que cuando se giró de nuevo hacia la piscina, la persona misteriosa se encontraba delante de él.

La sorpresa hizo que soltase la sartén.

-Tu serás medio policía, pero yo soy una policía de los pies a la cabeza.- Decía la inspectora de homicidios de la 12th, Katherine Beckett, mientras lo agarraba y lo tiraba a la piscina.

Castle no podía creerselo. ¿Qué hacía en su casa de los Hamtomps? ¿Por qué estaba en su piscina? Y lo más importante... ¿Estaba en bañador?

-Kate... ¿eres tú?

-¿Esperabas a alguien?

-Sí, me esperaba a Espósito con un sexy trikiny negro...

-¿¡LO QUÉ!

-Nada,déjalo.-Realmente ni él sabía a que había venido eso.- ¿Q-Qué haces tu aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo... no podía seguir así... No lo soportaba más.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió otra manera?

-No me harías caso.

-¿Necesitabas allanar mi casa?

-En realidad... tengo permiso.

-¿Ah sí, de quién?- Dijo Castle mientras intentaba cruzar los brazos moviendo los pies para conseguir mantenerse a flote, cosa que Beckett le pareció muy graciosa y no pudo ocultar- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Tú me pareces gracioso. En fin. No entré sin permiso en tu casa porque...

-¡Kate!

-¡Alexis!- Kate salió corriendo de la piscina y fue a abrazar a la pelirroja.

-¡Para, para! ¡Qué estás empapada!- Decía Alexis mientras se reía y daba saltitos para que Kate la soltara.

¡Vale, vale! Ya me alejo.- Kate sonreía tanto como Alexis.

Castle al ver esa escena se acordó de la discusión el en apartamento de Kate.

"-¿Por qué no Kate?

-¿Por qué no qué, Castle?

-¿Por qué nunca podrá haber un TÚ Y YO? ¿Por qué no va a poder haber un NOSOTROS?"

¿Por qué no quería estar con él si quería a Alexis como si fuera su hija? ¿Por qué ellas tenían algo suyo?

No es que estubiera celoso de Alexis, simplemente no entendía por que Kate no dejaba de alejarlo, cuando, en el fondo, no dejaba de estar cerca de él. Eso lo mataba.

-Ya sabes quién me dió permiso- Decía Kate, abrazando a Alexis que en ese instante estaba regalando una de las mejores sonrisas que Castle recordaba. La detective le entregaba una toalla a Castle, ya que él iba de camino a las escaleras.

-Sí, ya lo veo.- Castle cogió la toalla sin verla a los ojos. Simplemente cogió la toalla y se dirigió a la casa.

-¡Castle!- Kate quería ir tras él, pero la pelirroja se lo impidió.

-No, Kate. Dále un poco de tiempo, ha sido una sorpresa.

-La última vez que le dí tiempo...

-Lo sé, pero eso no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

Kate y Alexis se quedaron fuera, sentadas en el borde de la piscina, con los pies en el agua. Haciendo nada.

Castle había dejado la toalla en el sofá del salón, había subido al segundo piso. Fue directo a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Cogió una almohada y enterró su rostro en ella. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no se sentía mal. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué quería? ¿Acaso no lo había hecho sufrir ya bastante?

Estubo un buen rato tumbado en la cama, pensando en todo lo sucedido. Pensando qué hacer o qué decir. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en que la quería, y no podía evitarlo. Pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarlo como lo había tratado.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del escritor. Le había cogido el frío. Abrió el armario y se cambió de ropa. Cogió un pantalón vaquero y una camisa azul que le resaltaban el color de sus ojos.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Necesitaba despejarse. Pero antes de salir dejó una nota, no quería preocuparlas de manera innecesaria.

"He salido a dar una vuelta, volveré a la hora de cenar. No os preocupeis."

Abrió la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente, sabiendo que si no las dos mujeres que se encontraban fuera la oirían.

-¿Te parece bien?- Le preguntó Kate a Alexis.

-¡Claro! No hay problema.

-¿Seguro?- Kate se sentía incómoda en una situación como esa.

-¡Qué sí, no seas tonta!- Decía Alexis mientras empujaba a la detective con el hombro.

-Gracias, Lex, si no hubiera sido por ti...

-Si no hubiera sido por mi habrías encontrado otra forma de intentar arreglar las cosas. Así que no me des las gracias.

Kate le dedicó la mejor sonrisa de gratitud que pudo a la adolescente.

-Voy a ver que tal está.- Decía Kate mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Vale, yo me voy para adentro que empiezo a tener frío, que ya está anocheciendo.

Kate subió directamente al segundo piso, pensando que él estaría en su dormitorio.

-¿Castle, puedo pasar?- Decía mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.- ¿Castle?- No había nadie.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para avisar a la pequeña.

-¡Lex, tu padre no está!

-Tranquila Kate. Ha salido acabo de ver esta nota.- Decía mientras le entregaba el pequeño trozo de papel con la caligrafía del escritor.

-¿Estará bien?

-Seguro, relájate. Conoce estupendamente este lugar.

-Está bien...

Castle estuvo deambulándo por el lugar como alma lleva el diablo durante horas, cuando se dió cuenta de la hora que era, decidió volver a casa.

Castle entró en casa, cerró la puerta con llave y dejó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-¡Calabaza ya estoy aquí!

Nadie contesta, subió al piso de arriba para ver si las chicas estaban arriba, pero no las encontró y se empezó a preocupar.

-¿Alexis? ¿Kate? ¿Dónde estáis?

Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. ¿Les habría pasado algo? ¿Las abrían raptado? Fue directamente a la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaba la piscina, pero allí no estaban, pero lo que sí estaba era un sobre rojo.

-¡Oh, no, que las has raptado! ¿Cómo las pude haber dejado solas?

Castle abrió el sobre y dentro había una foto. Una foto de Castle y de Kate juntos después de un caso, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndose. Castle le dió la vuelta a la foto. Había una nota.

"Siempre ha habido un nosotros, te espero en la playa"

Castle suspiró, menos mal, estaban bien. Volvió a ver la foto y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todos los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos. Había habído un nosotros, pero no el nosotros que él esperaba.

Castle rodeó la piscina y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la playa. Castle se quedó boquiabierto. Un montón de pétalos de rosas cubrían las escaleras que llevaban a la playa, y al fondo, en la arena un cúmulo de luces que no podía distinguir con claridad. Bajó las escaleras, a medida que las iba bajando se encontraba con más sobres que en su interior guardaban otro recuerdo de los momentos vividos con su musa. A medida que iba bajando se fijaba en el suelo para coger los sobres, la foto del último sobre reflejaba la sonrrisa de Beckett y el dolor de Castle mientras ella le retorcía la oreja, Castle le dió la vuelta, sonrriendo, esperanzado de que volviese a haber una nota, y así era.

"Mira hacia la playa"

Y así lo hizo, Castle levantó la mirada del suelo, y lo que vió le hizo llorar.

Un montón de velas en la arena de la playa formaban una frase. Velas más oscuras y pequeñas decían esto:

"Esta es NUESTRA palabra..."

La última parte de la frase estaba hecha con velas más grandes y claras, creando un contraste con la frase principal:

"ALWAYS"

Kate estaba de pie en la orilla, descalza, con un vestido verde a juego con sus ojos y una trenza desaliñada.

Castle al verla y al ver lo que había hecho por él se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado y corrió a junto de ella, Kate al ver su reacción hizo lo mismo. Se juntaron en el medio de su palabra, en el medio del ALWAYS. Castle la levató y la besó, Kete respondió al beso como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie. Necesitaba sentirlo. Necesitaba besarlo. En definitiva, necesitaba amarlo. Estubieron besándose hasta quelos dos necesitaron aire, se separaron e juntaron sus frentes.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó Kate.

Rick la acercó a ella y la besó.

-¿Eso es un sí?

La volvió a besar.

-Sí, parece que es un sí.

-No era necesario que hicieses todo esto Kate...

-Quería hacerlo, lo que te hice no tiene excusa, y necesitaba pedirte perdón. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

-Kate, te quiero.- Castle se volvió a acercar a ella y apolló su frente en la de ella mientra la miraba fijamente a los ojos.- Pero me has hehco sufrir mucho.

-Lo sé Rick.- A Kate empezaba a temblarle la voz.- Te juro que no fue mi intención, nunca quise hacerte daño. Solo pensé que era mejor no contarte nada -Kate bajó la mirada, se sentia insegura abriéndose tanto- no estaba segura si era real o simplemente escuché lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo oír... Pérdoname...-En esa última palabra levantó la cabeza y posó la mirada en sus ojos azules, que en ese momento tenían un brillo especial- Rick eres tan importante para mi... te juro que no te imaginas cuanto. Mis mañanas son más entretenidas gracias a ti. Mis días son importantes por que los paso contigo, ya no es como antes, que lo único que quería era acabar el trabajo y volver a casa. Mi vida es mejor por que tu estás a mi lado. No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de no tenerte, de no ver esa sonrisa que me alegra el día o esos ojos azules que me dan fuerzas.

-¿Por qué lo haces tan complicado, Kate?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué das tantos rodeos?.- Castle la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a él lo máximo que pudo.- Dilo.

-Te quiero Richard.

Castle la besó profundamente. Ella le rodeó el cuello y él la levantó.

-¿Esto quiere decir que me perdonas?

-No podría vivir sin ti, no hubiera aguantado mucho más tiempo emfadado contigo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y quiero hacerlo bien, no quiero que nada lo estropé. Te quiero Kate, y grábatelo en la cabeza, nunca te haré daño. Puedes quitarte esos miedos. Nunca arriesgaría esto. Nunca. Cada vez que tengas algún miedo mírame a los ojos y verás que la única persona reflejados en ellos serás tu.

Kate estaba tan emocionada que no supo que decir simplemente posó sus labios en los de él, dándole un suave beso.

-Te quiero.- Kate le sonrió y Castle le dejó en él suelo, dejando sus manos en las finas caderas de la detective.- Pero si hubiera sabido eso... me abría ahorrado mucho trabajo.

-Me encantó el detalle, es lo más bonito que me han hecho nunca.

Kate le volvió a besar rápidamente, le cogió de la mano y empezó a correr.

Corrieron por la orilla de la playa, andaron, jugaron y se besaron durante horas. Cuando estaban cansados y se tumbaron en la arena de la playa a ver las estrellas, no podían parar de reír y de besarse, estaban eufóricos. Pero Rick se acordó de una pequeña cosa...

-¿Y Alexis?

-Se ha ido a casa, me dijo que solamente vino aquí para traerte a ti.

-Menos mal, pensaba que le podía haber pasado algo. Y al no acordarme de ella me estaba sintiendo mal.

-No pasa nada, ella está bien.

Estubieron tumbados un rato más, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Te quiero, Rick. Always.

-Always.

Se amaron durante toda la noche, sin prisas. Ahora eran solamente ellos. Una unión que duraría para siempre como bien reflejaba su palabra favorita, ALWAYS.

julia&caskett:), Castleadicta, yocastle_NYPD, BrujaAle, Raul, castle&beckett..cris, Jorja, Rakel, silvanalino, xonika, Anitaa Rodgers, Stanathan, Duende, Danu, kate&castle!, mops, Julie Katic-Fillion, Cata Castillo, karla rodgers, caskett mola, Evissima, carla_NYPD, Cargarpe, casbeck2, Raquelita Beckett, castleriojana, Castle Beckett


End file.
